Party of Ten
by The Outlaw Witch
Summary: Logan and Rory throw a dinner party and invite Colin, Doyle, Finn, Juilet, Lane, Paris, Rosemary, and Zack. What kind of conversations will they have? OSO! Please Read and Review! RoryxLogan LanexZack ParisxDoyle ColinxJuliet FinnxRosemary


Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters. I leave that to its creator, Amy Sherman-Palladino.

Logan was sitting on the bed watching Rory as she picked a dress for the small upcoming dinner party they were hosting. "It's going to be me, you, Colin, Finn, Paris, Doyle, your friend, Lane, and her boyfriend, Zack."

Rory smiled at Logan. "And it will also be Juliet and Rosemary."

"It's going to be one interesting evening," Logan said.

"We can still back out, Logan," Rory replied.

"And miss all the fun?" Logan asked ludicrously. "Not a chance in this lifetime. Besides I haven't even met Lane or Zack. You said that they were in a band?"

"Yeah," Rory said. "I've had their CD on often enough for you to know that."

"Whoa, ace," Logan said. "I'm just digging for information."

"I'm sorry, Logan," she said. "I don't know what Paris and Lane would do face-to-face."

Logan smirked. "I knew you were holding out on me, ace," he said. "I thought you said that they've already met. Besides Colin and Finn are going to be here. They'll mostly likely be the life of the party."

"Think how Paris will like that," Rory said.

Logan laughed. "Exactly," he said. He got up off the bed and walked to her. He took her hands and gave her a kiss on the lips. When he lifted his mouth, he whispered, "Everything will be alright, ace. You'll see."

Rory took out two dresses she was looking at from her closet. "Which one?" she asked.

Logan pointed to one. "That one," he said.

Rory nodded as they heard the doorbell ring. "You can get that while I change," she told him and went into the bathroom.

Logan watched Rory walk into the bathroom and then he walked to the door. He opened it to Colin, Finn, Juliet, and Rosemary. "Hey, guys," Logan replied greeting all of them.

"A dinner party?" Colin said sophisticated tone. "This is a good idea."

"I'll say," Finn replied. "You and Rory getting the six of us together like this doesn't happen often."

"Actually, Finn," Rosemary replied. "Rory has two friends coming too."

"Really?" Finn said looking at Logan. "Someone left that piece of information out."

"Oh, Finn," Logan replied. "I did tell you."

"Well, I don't remember," he replied.

Colin thought for a moment. "I remember," Colin replied. "Finn, you were a little drunk."

"Finn, Colin's right," Juliet said remembering. "I believe you were drunk."

"So, if everyone says that I did know," Finn said, "then it must be true. Who are the other two lucky couples that are coming to this party of ten?"

"Paris and Doyle plus one of Rory's childhood friend, Lane, and her boyfriend, Zack," Logan replied.

"Paris," Juliet and Rosemary said in disgust.

"Doyle," Colin and Finn said in equal disgust.

"Come on, guys, I promised Rory to be nice," Logan said.

"And what does that have to do with us, Logan?" Colin asked.

He gave all of them a look of discomfort. "I promised Rory that all of you would be nice to them, too."

"Logan," Colin and Finn sighed.

Logan put his hands together. "Please be nice," he begged. "Rory doesn't want World War III in our home."

"It'd be interesting war though," Rosemary replied and then sighed. "Rory has Juliet and my promise." Then she looked at Colin and Finn. "Boys?"

"Fine," Finn and Colin said in a haze of irritation. "We'll be nice."

"Thank you," Rory said stepping out of the bedroom.

"Well," Finn replied to Rory sizing her up. "Don't you look nice?"

"Thank you," Rory said a bit surprised at the comment he gave her. She turned to Logan. "Why don't you serve drinks and entertain our guest while I check dinner?"

"Sure," Logan said nodding and went to the liquor cabinet.

Rory sighed and went to the kitchen checking on the food that was still in the oven. "Okay," she said. It was surprising that the chicken was progressing nicely.

There was a knock on the door. Rory went to the door to answer it. It was Paris and Doyle. "Hi," Rory said. "Come right in."

"I'm sorry we're late," Paris said hastily. "Doyle was having a bit of a meltdown."

"I wasn't having a meltdown," Doyle interrupted. "This was different."

"A meltdown is the same thing," Paris disagreed.

Rory watched the two of them fight. It was a natural occurrence that happened often, but she strongly suspected that they enjoyed their squabbles. "Logan's serving drinks in the living room," she said when she could get a word in.

"Ah," Doyle said. "Come, Paris. I want a brandy."

"Of course, you do," Paris said and followed Doyle.

Rory was about to close the door when she heard Lane and Zack's voice carry from the elevator.

"Lane," Zack had said. "I don't anyone but Rory at this dinner."

"You know me and Rory don't you?" Lane asked Zack.

"Well, yeah," he said. "That's what eight of nine people."

"You said that you wanted to meet Logan," Lane said, "you said as much when I first told you of this dinner, and don't you dare tell me no."

"I guess I'm getting cold feet," Zack said and sighed.

"Hence why I drove us here," Lane argued. "I already know that. Be yourself, and you'll be fine. Besides, Rory said that this Colin and Finn will the life of the party."

"Party?" Zack said edging toward the elevator. "You never said anything about a party. You said it was a dinner."

"It is a dinner," Lane said. "It was a figure of speech, Zack. Now, come on."

"Okay," Zack replied hesitantly.

Lane and Zack looked over at Rory. "Did you hear all of that?" Zack asked.

Rory nodded. "Yeah, I did," she said. "It wasn't on purpose you know. I just heard your voices and figured I would wait for you."

"Thanks," Zack replied and looked over at Lane. "Come on."

They walk to the apartment and walked past Rory. "Nice place," Lane replied. "That's what you get with a rich boyfriend."

Zack glared at Lane for a moment. "Hey," he said appalled.

"But I wouldn't trade you for the world, Zack," Lane replied.

"That's better," Zack replied. "Where are you serving drinks? I think I need one."

Rory pulled both of them to the living room. Logan looked up when Rory came in with Zack and Lane.

"These two must be Lane and Zack," Logan said. "Rory's told me a lot about the both of you." He got up and brought his hand to Zack. When Zack took it, Logan said, "I'm Logan."

"Hi, Lane," Paris replied remembering Lane when she had visited Stars Hallow during high school.

"Paris," Lane acknowledged.

"This," Paris started looking at Doyle, "is my boyfriend, Doyle."

Logan then had picked up from Paris making the rest of the introductions.

Zack, fearing that he might call someone the wrong the name, pointing out everyone and saying their name. "I think I got this," Zack replied.

"So, the two of you are in a band called Half Alien," Logan said poking at information from the two of them.

Both of them nodded. "Yeah," Lane said. "We are. I'm a drummer, and Zack is the lead vocalist and guitarist. We also have two other band mates named Brain and Gil."

While the others were being fascinated by those facts, Rory went to go and check on the food again. "Perfect," she said and brought it out. She prepared the food for the dinning room.

When she was done, she went to the living room and said, "Dinner is ready."

"Good," Logan said stepping in front of Rory. When everyone but Rory and Logan, he said, "The dinner smells delicious."

"You just think I'm great cook," Rory replied.

"That doesn't mean it doesn't smell delicious," Logan replied.

Rory nodded as they walked to the dining room table. "Well, Logan, thank you," she replied happily.

"The food looks good, love," Finn said. "I can't wait to eat it."

Rory smiled at Finn's comment. "Thanks," she said.

Finn and Colin then turned their attention to Zack and Lane while the food was being passed around. "So, tell us some of your song names," Colin wanted to know.

"Jessica, Linda, Charlotte," Zack said.

"Mmm," Logan hummed. "The good old naming songs after girls trick."

"Yeah," Zack said.

"So, tell me, my good ole boy, do you have any songs named after this girl here?" Colin asked referring to Lane.

Zack and Lane looked at each other. "Um…" they said thinking of the fight they had awhile ago.

"I haven't exactly gotten around to it," Zack confessed a little embarrassed, "but I do have some nice ideas."

Although Colin was satisfied, Finn wasn't. "So, what are some of your nice ideas?" Finn asked.

Juliet kicked Finn under the table. "Finn," she said a harsh whisper.

"Ouch," Finn said and then sighed remembering to be nice. "You don't have to answer that."

Zack looked at Finn curiously not exactly sure what category to put either Finn or Colin. He thought Juliet, Rosemary, and Logan kept them in check. He just figured it didn't matter. "I don't usually carry around my music with me unless if I'm at home," Zack replied.

Lane smiled at him knowing that he didn't want to be center of attention but was taking it in strides. "Don't I know that the truth," Lane said as she dug in to her food.

Paris knowing that conversation was lagging remembered that she had talked to Madelyn. "Rory, I talked to Madelyn earlier," she said.

"Madelyn?" Rory said surprised. "How is she?"

"Louise is with her and they are both in California shacked up with a couple guys," Paris said.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me?" Rory joked.

"She told me that she wanted me to say to you," Paris replied.

Rory nodded. "That was nice of her," she said.

"That's who you were talking on the phone with earlier," Doyle said thinking back to the phone call.

"When I say an old friend from high school, who do you think I was talking about?" Paris asked.

"A guy friend," Doyle muttered a bit jealous.

"Is someone jealous?" Finn asked making an inquiring.

Doyle blushed.

Once again Juliet kicked his foot. "Finn!" she hissed.

"Ouch," he said looking at Juliet. "Do you want me just to tape my mouth up?"

"That would be a pleasant thought," Colin said, "but then how can you eat this delicious meal that Rory made for us?"

"Now, Colin," Finn said. "That's a good point. It is delicious my dear."

"Thank you, Colin, Finn," Rory replied. "Maybe you can come with a different adjective I think all could be well."

"Tasty," Finn said.

"Appetizing," Colin said.

"Scrumptious," Finn said.

"Yummy," Colin said.

"Luscious," Finn said.

"Delectable," Colin said.

"And mouth-watering," Finn said.

Everyone had quit eating to look at the two of them. They were all shocked, but definitely not appalled.

"I didn't exactly mean it like that," Rory said recovering.

"What you do?" Logan asked. "Knowing all the synonyms to delicious?"

"Practice my dear man," Finn replied.

"Practice?" Juliet and Rosemary said clearly appalled.

"Do we even want to know?" Paris asked. "They are probably the last ones in this room who I would guess who would come up with seven synonyms for delicious."

"You here this, Colin," Finn said.

"They think we're intelligent enough," Colin replied.

"That's just appalling, mite," Finn said to that.

"Tell me about it," Colin said.

"Paris," Doyle said. "Some people are surprisingly intelligent."

"Now, you see there, Finn," Colin said. "I told you we shouldn't have doubted the former editor of the Yale Daily News."

"I must say, Colin, my boy," Finn said, "you're right."

"I think we should we owe Doyle an apology, Finn," Colin replied firmly.

"I must say, Colin, my boy," Finn said, "you're right again."

Zack leaned a little closer to Lane. "Did Finn just repeat himself?" he asked still unsure how to take Finn and Colin.

Lane looked at the two of them unsure what to say to Zack. "Rory wasn't kidding with those two," Lane whispered back to Zack.

"Yeah," Zack said, "but he did repeat himself, didn't he?"

Lane nodded while Zack moved closer.

Doyle blushed. "Colin, Finn, you don't have to do that," Doyle replied embarrassed like.

"We insist," Colin replied. "We don't mean to doubt you, isn't that right, Finn?"

"Yeah, Colin," Finn agreed. "I apologize, Doyle."

"Same here," Colin said.

"I guess I accept," Doyle replied.

"Good," Finn said. "Now, Logan, I think you should too."

Logan looked at them with oddest glare while spitting up some of his champagne. "Excuse me!"

Everyone looked at Finn and Logan shocked.

Zack leaned closer to Lane again. "I'm going to guess really wasn't kidding," Zack said.

Lane once again nodded.

"You heard me, my good friend," Finn said. "I think should apologize to our good friend here. I think Rory would think it is sweet, wouldn't you, Rory?"

"I would," Rory said, "but I wouldn't expect Logan to do that especially how much I respect Doyle." Rory glance over at Doyle. "Sorry, Doyle."

"Naw, Rory, I don't expect from it from him," Doyle said.

"I disagree," Colin said. "I really do think he should just apologize besides we wouldn't want him to get away with it."

"Yeah," Finn said. "We'd just nag him just like girlfriends."

All the girls looked at Finn shocked. Then all started glaring at him.

Once again Juliet kicked his foot from underneath the table. "Finn!" she hissed louder than the last time.

"Ouch! Why did you do that-?" Finn asked and then realized what he said. "Oops." Finn sighed. "I'm sorry."

The girls accepted, but didn't say anything else to him.

"So, Logan," Colin said getting back to the matter at hand, "are you going to apologize to Mr. Former Editor?"

"Do I have to?" Logan asked resisting.

"Yes," Colin and Finn said sternly. "You do, and you have to do it nicely."

"I apologize," Logan said through his teeth a little annoyed.

"Ah, Finn," Colin said. "I don't think he said that nicely."

"I think you're right on that, Colin," Finn agreed. "Logan, again!"

Logan glanced up to the ceiling and then back at Doyle. "I apologize, Doyle," Logan said nicely, "for all the things I did and didn't do."

"Thanks, Logan," Doyle replied and pushed back his plate. "Rory, Logan, what's for dessert?"

"Cheesecake," Logan supplied.

Rory smiled at him. "He made it, too," Rory said proudly.

"Rory," Logan stammered embarrassed.

Rosemary and Juliet looked impressed. "He did, did he?" Rosemary asked.

Rory gave a short nodded. "He did a nice job," she said.

"It was a matter of following the instructions," Logan replied honestly.

"He did a nice job of that, too," Rory replied happily.

"I'm sure he did," Juliet replied. "I can't wait to see this."

"Is everyone ready for dessert?" Rory asked looking around the table.

Everyone made some sound of agreement.

"Well then," Rory said. "It's on to the next course."

"Yes, yes, it is," Colin replied.

Rory and Logan started picking up the plates from dinner and put them out the counter. Logan turned to the refrigerator and took out the cheesecake. He set down where he was eating while Rory supplied him with plates and set them down right next to him with clean silverware. Then she took her seat.

"That looks good," Zack commented.

"Thanks, Zack," Logan replied. He took the knife and started cutting the cheesecake. One by one with a fork in tow passed out the pieces.

When everyone had a piece, they all looked at it. "Wow, Logan," Colin said deciding to take the first plunge. "This looks really good." He took his fork, cut some off, and stuffed it in his mouth. "Mmm! This is really good!"

Then everyone dived in, and they all agreed with Colin.

"This is good," Finn said. "Maybe you should make dessert more often."

Logan glared at Finn. "No, thanks," he replied and then looked at Rory. "Well, only when I have to."

"Thanks, Logan," Rory replied taking another slice.

"No problem," Logan said and winked at her.

The dessert course was completely quiet while everyone couldn't get enough of it, and they were all reveling at how Logan took to following directions on a box.

When everyone was done, they set there plate on the table.

"I don't think I can eat another bite," Finn said.

"Finn is full?" Juliet said feigning surprise. "This is a moment to mark down on the calendar."

All but Finn and Juliet laughed.

Finn glared at her and shrugged. "I think I just want a bed to sleep on," he said getting up to leave. "Come on, Colin. You can drop me off."

"Sure," Colin said.

Colin, Finn, Juliet, and Rosemary left after thanking Rory and Logan for dinner and dessert.

"Thanks for the dinner, Rory," Zack said, "and for inviting us over."

"Yeah," Doyle agreed. "Dinner and desserts are moments that I shall treasure."

"Lay it on thick, Doyle," Paris replied sarcastically.

"No, problem, Paris," Doyle smirked at her.

"Let's go," Paris said to him. "I've got to finish writing a paper."

"Yes, I know," Doyle replied shaking his head.

"Good bye, Rory," Paris said as she opened the door to walk through it. Doyle followed her.

"I'll see you two later," Doyle said. "It was nice meeting you Zack, Lane."

"Same here, man," Zack said to Doyle. He looked at Lane. "We should get going too, Lane."

Lane nodded. "You're right, Zack," Lane said. She looked over at Rory. "I'll call you, Rory."

Rory nodded. "Okay." Rory lead them to the door. "I'll come to Stars Hollow soon."

"Bring him along," Zack said. "I'll introduce him Brain and Gil."

"Sounds like a plan," Logan said waving them off as they walked to the elevator.

Rory looked up at him smiling at Logan.

"What is it, ace?" Logan said knowing that look on Rory's face.

"You're a great, host," Rory said, "and Finn and Colin were better behaved than I gave them credit for."

"I said something to them about before Paris and Doyle arrived," Logan admitted to her.

"Good," Rory said. "It was great that Juliet had to hit at Finn a couple of times when he deserved."

"At least it kept him in line," Logan said. "It was a great idea to do the dinner, Rory. I'm glad you talked me into it."

"No problem," Rory said. "Now, let's clean up." She reeled him to the kitchen to help clean up.


End file.
